Uncontrollable Lust
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: Gohan lusts for her. He is able to contain his desires,but one night,He snaps. Gohan/OC Warning: Rape,incest and a OOC Gohan. If you don't like it,don't read or bother leaving a flame. NOW A 2-SHOT!
1. It Happens

A/N:** Okay. It's a new day,and I'm incredibly bored out of my entire mind. I just started school again. And the same dicks that were in my class 2 years ago in in my class again! Yay me... ;( And my brother pulled the meanest prank ever on me. And I have writer's block for my other stories. Sorry. I'm just out of it today. I'm trying my best to write this...at 2:00 in the fudging morning. I'm so tired. Sorry if it sucks,Like I said I'm totally out of it. **

**But I will try to update one of my stories this weekend. No promise.**

**So this is a one-shot. **

**Warnings: Incest,Rape,OOC If you don't like it,don't read. I will not take flames.  
**

** The pairing is Gohan and Cheku (OC)**

**So enjoy please. :) NO FLAMES! Or the bunnies will come to you...**

**I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z. Only characters created by me.**

* * *

**Uncontrollable Lust-  
**

**Summary: Gohan knows about his feelings for his sister. He does a good job of containing them. But one night,he snaps.**

* * *

If you were to tell me that I was gonna fall in love with my sister and do something that we'll both regret,I would've laughed and said you were crazy.

But if you did think that,well guess what? You were right.

I did do something stupid,and because of it,I have to face the consequences.

I felt like I was dying inside.

I needed her.

I was addicted to her,her body,her everything.

I can't feel like this! She's my sister!

I was supposed to love her,not lust after her!

But that all changed,that one night.

* * *

'_She's your sister! Your own blood! _He thought,over and over again. He was starting to get angry,at her,for making him feel this way. He never felt this way about his sister before. It was just normal sibling love.

But now it was different,very different.

Gohan lusted after her. Cheku,his own sister, twin sister at that. It had been because of her,her looks,her smell. All of her.

Kami,she was so beautiful,so delicate and petite that he had a sense that he would always love her,even in the wrong way that he did.

It was nighttime in the Son Home. And it was just them. The parents,Goku and Chichi Son had been invited to a cruise ship,by Mrs. Bulma Briefs,who had dragged a grumpy saiyan prince with them.

Yeah they were home alone,but they were old enough,mature enough,weren't they?

They were having a lazy day,sitting on the couch watching 'TV'. Considering it was a Full Moon,it wasn't easy keeping those desires,the feelings to himself,and damn the heavens that she was wearing a curve-hugging short nightgown,that showed her developed breasts.

He longed to touch those...to stroke them...To rip off her clothes and...

_'No Gohan! Don't think like that!' _The saiyan scolded himself for thinking such naughty thoughts. He sighed.

He stood up and stomped towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' She asked eyes on her brother now.

''Out'' He growled out. With that he slammed the door.

Cheku jumped at the slam,and a worried expression took over her face.

''I wonder what's wrong with him...'' She said to herself.

Turning off the TV she got up and went to her room,and changed into her GI,a tight fitting orange GI,like her father's only more female-like.

She ran out the door,to find her brother,only to run into the rain.

-_With Gohan-_

Gohan walked through the forest,to a clearing surrounded by nothing but trees. The rain left a chilly breeze in the air,but he didn't mind. It was peaceful.

'_Man I gotta stop feeling this way',_ He thought to himself.

But he couldn't help but imagine,

Her lying naked on the bed...Him on top of her...inside of her...her crying out his name in pleasure..

It was all to much.

'_Maybe some training should clear my head'_ He thought.

Powering up to his second super saiyan stage (**A/N: My personal fave!)** He flew out to the middle of the clearing. It was quiet and a little dark,but it would make do.

He was doing fine until he felt her coming.

_'Oh great.' _He thought.

He stood there,reading for a tongue slashing from Cheku,when his eyes were drawn to the moon.

It was large and white,a heavenly white. He felt his blood,tingling. With desire. His dark green pupils shrunk. His mind raced. His heart pounded. He was under the Moon's spell.

And he was gonna make Cheku _his. _

He couldn't control himself anymore.

He felt her land,he was watching her through the corner of his green eyes.

The super saiyan 2 had to fight the urge of running their and tearing all her clothes off,then and there.

''Gohan!What do you think your doing!'' She yelled,hands placed firmly on her hips. God,she was her mother's child,yes.

He said nothing. Just stood there,with his back turned towards her.

''Gohan! Do you hear me?!'' She said louder this time. She walked closer to him. a mistake.

The second she was barely a foot away from him,he pounced her.

He crawled on top of her,grinding his hips against hers. His dark eyes gazed lustfully at her fearful ones.

''W-What are you doing!'' She whisper-yelled trying to sound angry,when Kami knows she was terrified.

He only smirked at her. Leaning in closer,he whispered huskily in her ear,''I'm gonna make you _mine._'' He said. His lips crashed roughly against hers.

Her eyes were wide,of course. She squirmed to get out of his grip,but his body weight was pushed up on her. She tried pushing him off,until he grabbed her wrists,and pinned them above her head. His tongue greedily entered her mouth tasting her sweetness. She groaned in pain,as he pulled away kissing her soft neck,and roughly biting it,causing her to bleed a little.

''G-Gohan...no..'' She whimpered as he kissed to her chest. Using one of his hands he slowly began to pull off the layer,parting him from her chest. He growled as he saw her black bra,but tore that off also.

His eyes never left her exposed torso. He bent down and began to lick the sensitive nubs,while she let out a surprised gasp. He began to suck them roughly,and with a free hand he squeezed the other one with his fingers. Cheku cried out,but tried nothing. She knew all attempts to run away would be useless. He bit down on the nipple,causing her to cry in pain again. He looked at her,green eyes narrowed. Why wasn't she enjoying this? She loved him,he loved her. So she should enjoy it!

He ignored her cries and began to push down her GI pants. Her eyes widened at what he was doing,as she squirmed again,but he held her sips in a bruising grip. His glare sent chills down her spine. ''Be still.'' He growled. With one yank,the pants were off,and she was only left in her pink silk,panties,which had a damp spot on them. He smirked.

''Looks like your enjoying this.'' He whispered in a tone that sent chills down her spine. Truth was,she was NOT enjoying it,as if it weren't obvious. She had never been so afraid of her brother in all her life,but now...it was like he weren't her brother. He was a whole new person...a monster.

She was lost in a train of thought,but snapped out of it,when she felt his thumb,rubbing harshly against the thin silk. She groaned when she felt herself get wetter,which caused his sadistic smirk to grow wider. His fingers slid pass the panties,and started rubbing near her hole. Cheku gasped.

''N-No! Not there,please not there!'' She cried,squirming. He growled as he slapped her. ''Shut up,_ bitch!_'' He said in a low dangerous tone. ''I am going to take you,and you are going to like it!'' He grabbed a fistful of her dark hair,and made her look him in the eyes. Fearful,teary eyes met hungry,lustful green. ''Understood?''

She nodded her head quickly, wanting to get it over with. He smirked and he slid his fingers,inside her tight,damp cunt. She cried out in pain,but her cries were shushed by his lips crashing roughly against hers. He pushed his finger deeper inside her,and continued to thrust in and out,repeatedly,her cries turning to sobs. She groaned out in pain,when he added another finger.

She was sure she was bleeding now,she felt so sore. But he kept pushing his fingers in and out,making it more painful. She then felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She arched her back,as a strange while liquid dripped out. She watched as he licked his fingers,and heard him mumble something about her 'tasting good' but she didn't care. She was in a daze...it was a nightmare...Soon she'll wake up and everything will be back to normal..right?

He got up,and just as she felt relief,she noticed that he was taking off his GI pants...

She watched in horror as his 11-inch hardened erection popped out,and he smirked at her fearful eyes. He crawled back on top of her,and his fingers hooked the waistband of her panties,and he slowly slid them down.

She started squirming again. ''N-No!Please,_don't!_'' She cried. He growled at her.

''Why don't you want this? I love you,So why don't you want this!'' He said,green eyes narrowed dangerously. Cheku said nothing,as tears ran down her face.

He then stuck the head of his cock in her entrance. She squealed in surprise. He then plunged _all_ the way inside her,his whole length inside her tight,sore cunt. She screamed.

''Shut-up!'' He yelled,as he pulled out,only to plunge back in. She bit her lips,trying to keep from crying out.

He started slowly,at first,but then sped up his pace. He smirked at her. ''Don't pretend you don't like it. I know you do.'' He said,gripping her hips,and plunging deeper,breaking her walls. He grunted when he felt her walls grow tight around him. ''Kami,your so tight!'' He said. Cheku was groaning in pain,her cries grew annoying,so he shut her up with her lips,shoving his tongue in her mouth.

He continued ramming her,ignoring her cries and pleas. Every thrust,every cry. Every moan,every groan.

Cheku then felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Like she was gonna pee,she let out a cry as she released. But he kept going,faster then ever. He legs were beyond sore, but she didn't feel it anyways. She felt so...numb.

The soreness was overwhelming,she was sure she was bleeding. With a few more thrusts,he moaned as he came inside her. After a long time,he pulled out. He buried his face in her shoulder,panting roughly.

She then tried to crawl away as fast as she can,but he grabbed her hair.

''Don't even think were done yet.'' He said with a smirk. He pinned her back down and placed his knees on each side of her head,shoving his cock in her mouth,nearly choking her.

Her tears mixed with the rain,as she sucked on it,against her will. He dipped his head,moaning,his dark blond hair covered his face.

He moaned loudly,as he came in her mouth,as she was forced to swallow his juice. He lay there,panting for a moment,as she sat up,and tried to stand up,but her legs were to sore.

She tried to hold back the sobs,as she collected her clothes,as he watched her. She had to get away from him.

He went to her,as she was putting on her clothes. She was shaking. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around,seeing the fear in her eyes. He sighed. He noticed her shaking when he leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled away,and glared at him with tears in her eyes. ''No!Get away!'' She cried,backing up from him.

''W-Wait Cheku I-''

''No! You _raped _me! I hate you!'' She cried,as she ran away,sobbing.

He looked after her,his heart full of regret and sadness.

He looked up to the night,cloudy sky,to the full moon.

''What have I done?''

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry,I know it's crappy,but I'm so out of it. My friend gave me this idea,she helps me sometimes. :) She doesn't have an account,and she kept bugging me about it,so I just wrote it to shut her up.**

**Sorry if you don't like it. :/ Well if you don't, don't bother leaving a flame, because they will be ignored.  
**

**If you have a problem or a question with this story,feel free to PM me.  
**

**And I know that Gohan is WAY OOC. But that was apart of our idea.  
**

**And I'm sorry,I'm just so upset right now,because of my stupid cousin's boyfriend. The pregnant cousin. We found out what that little slime did,so now...were all trying to keep my uncle from killing him...hehe...  
**

**Anyways,REVIEW PLEASE! No flames.  
**

**Again,if you have a prob or question just ask me.  
**


	2. Epilogue:How it ends

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hi?**

**I'm bored and It's a monday... and I wanted to do something... so here we go.**

* * *

Regret.

That's how I felt.

Angry. Ashamed. Sorrow.

Like my heart was gonna explode.

Cheku avoids me. Unless we're in front of mom and dad,or the others.

I'll never forget that look in her eyes when I come around her.

Fear. Pure fear.

She acts like I'm about to attack her again and 'assult' her.

But she probably hates me more then she fears me. Because I took what was rightfully hers. Something she can never get back.

Her innocence. Her virginity.

The other day,I heard her in the bathroom,puking her guts out.

At first I thought she ate bad food. After all,Bulma cooked it.

But then it hit me-she had morning sickness.

From all the health books mom shoved down my throat,when a woman has the symtoms-morning sickness,cravings,mood awings, it could only mean one thing.

She's pregnant. _Oh shit..._

As if I didn't feel bad enough.

But then again I could be wrong. She could've just ate something bad.

I hope.

* * *

It was a saturday night.

With mom using the 'do this or you'll be forced to eat like a regular human does' threat with dad,they went out tonight.

It's funny how things always happen when they're away.

Anyways,I was lying on my bed,staring off into nothingness,when there's a knock on my door.

_knock,knock._

I opened it and there she stood. Tears were streaming down her face,as she choked out sobs.

"C-Can I talk to you?"

Half of me was happy that she was talking to me. But the other half's heart was stiill acheing.

I step inside and let her in. She instantly starts crying. My heart is absolutelt hurting.

It hurts to see her in pain. The pain I caused.

I take her into my arms as she cries into my chest. It shocks me that she doesn't pull away.

"I-I'm..." She can't talk clearly since she's crying so hard.

"Your what Cheku?"

"I'm pregnant!" She cries.

Then it seemed as the whole world stopped.

I look at her with shock in my eyes.

"W-What?" I stutter.

"I'm pregnant?" She cries even harder. Her face is red and soaked with tears.

Oh Dende,why do you hate me?

This girl is pregnant with her rapist's child. MY child.

"What am I gonna do?" She mumbles into my chest after she calms down a little.

I'm lost. I'm scared. I'm ashamed.

Hell, I didn't even know what to do.

"Che,don't worry. This is all my fault. If I could take back what I did to you,trust me, I would. I know you hate me,but not as much as I hate myself. I'm so so sorry,Che."

I feel tears dripping out my eyes. I've never felt so sorry before.

She sniffs. "It's okay. I forgive I can never forget what you did. Yeah I know you love me..._that way_,but you really hurt me."

I nod. "I know. And I want you to know...I love you." I kiss her on the forehead.

She nods and shyly smiles.

I hear her sniffle a few times before she falls asleep in my arms.

* * *

Cheku gulped.

Her parents were sitting on the couch,watching TV. Gohan was sitting at the table,giving her a confronting smile.

She took a deep breath.

"Mom,dad I need to talk to you." They turn their attention to her.

"Sure,sit down sweetie." Chichi says.

Gohan walked over,and took her hand. She takes a deep sigh.

"I'mpregnant." She says quickly,hoping they couldn't catch on.

Goku,of course didn't and stared at her with confusion,but Chichi sure as hell did.

"WHAT! YOUR PREGNANT! I KNOW I WANTED GRANDKIDS,BUT NOT THIS EARLY!" Chichi screams.

"Chi,calm down." Goku says,putting a hand on his raging shoulder's wife. "Cheku..how did this happen?" He asks calmly.

Cheku looked down,playing with her fingers. "I...ummmm.."

"I did this to her." Gohan cut in.

Goku's eyes went wide. Chichi passed out. As expected.

* * *

While Cheku was taking care of mom,I looked into dad's eyes.

I've never seen such a dissapointed look in his eyes.

"Son...why?" He says as calmly as he can.

If I were some other boy,I would've been ripped to shreds by now.

"Be-Because I love her dad. More than I should. and...I just couldn't control myself anymore. I'm so sorry." I look away in shame.

Dad sighs. "I'm very dissapointed in ...I can't control who you fall in love with. It may be wrong in society,but that doesn't only matters inside here." He points to my heart.

I smile. I knew I could count on dad.

He scratches his head. "Now come on..let's wake your mother...she has to yell at you sooner or later."

* * *

-_ months later-_

I smile as I hold my newborn son in my arms.

He was beautiful. He had my wild,black hair. And Cheku's big,beautiful green eyes.

I look at her. She's smiling at us.

"You did good Che," I kissed her on her forehead. " Now gets some rest."

She nods,before drifting off in a dream.

Whenever I look back on that fateful night...I feel nothing but regret. I know Cheku hasn't forgiven me like that yet,but our relationship grew stronger.

Now we have a beautiful son. Son Gochen.

To think this never would've happen if I could've controlled my desires,but you know what?

I'm sort of glad it did happen. Minus the rape part.

-**END-**

* * *

**So...I decided to add another chapter. You wanted to know what happens next,right?**

**So that's what happens. I put to much angst in this story,so I was like "what the hey, it deserves a happy ending!"**

**So there you go...Review plese...NO FLAMES.**

**P.S. For those who read my other Cheku/Gohan story _Fate Can't Keep us Apart_ ****I've posted a pole about it.**

**I want YOU to decide what happens next. Just check out my story if you haven't read it please.**

**Thank you and goodnight. :D**


End file.
